The Talk: Max Style
by wingsgirl1313
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE TALK! Well, now we all know how Max and Fang and Iggy got their talks. But what happens when Jeb is gone and the duty falls on the shoulders of our favorite fourteen-year-old avian hybrids?


**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!! I thought I had time to type it up on Friday before I left for my friend misunderstoodwaffle's house, but my dad practically dragged me out the door. And then I ended up staying an extra night. I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE I PROMISED THE SEQUEL WOULD BE OUT BY FRIDAY!!! I feel simply awful. I hate breaking promises. If you want to flame me for putting this out two days late, I don't blame you.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Maximum Ride. EdwardAddict came up with the orriginal idea for The Talk, and now I've expanded on it. For the orriginal-orriginal, go to her story "The Lost Love Chronicles"**

* * *

Max stood, pacing nervously. She rubbed her hands together. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder impatiently. Where was she? Max thought to herself. Max continued to pace the floor of the tiny cave she had chosen to talk to Nudge in. It was far away from the camp. Max didn't want Angel overhearing anything. She barely had time to sigh before the sound of wingbeats filled the air. Nudge ducked into the cave enterance with a confused look on her face, shrugging in her large russet-collored wings. Max was once again reminded about how old Nudge was getting.

"Fang said you wanted to speak to me," Nudge began. "Well, he didn't really say it; he kinda grunted it, you know he never really says anything. Well, he does to you... Do you know why that is? I bet he--"

"Nudge!" Max snapped. She really didn't want to know what Nudge thought Fang thought about her. Max had an idea she wouldn't like it. Not when she was still trying to figure out her own feelings. "Yes, I do need to talk to you. It's important, so don't go rambling on again."

"I don't ramble! Well, I kinda do sometimes. Especially about boys and cute shoes. Speaking of shoes, can we go get some new ones soon? I've almost outgrown these _and _my spares. Can we get pink shoes? Oh my gosh, that would be so...sorry...," the girl said, realizing the error of her ways and falling silent. Max smiled ruefully.

"Much better. Sit down please." Nudge did so, and Max stood over her and began to pace again. "Well, I've been neglecting my duties as leader to the Flock, but to you especially. It's high time you knew about this stuff," Max said nervously, hating to admit that she had failed. But she had to fight a chuckle when Nudge raised her hand to speak.

"Yes, Nudge," Max laughed, finally giving up on her battle against them.

"Well, you haven't been neglecting your duties as leader. You're a great leader. We couldn't ask for a better one!" Nudge declared, her large brown eyes shining with devotion. Max sighed. Was this how Jeb felt? For the first time in a long time, Max felt a tiny bubble of sympathy for the old man surface. Max sighed again. She sure as hell hoped she wasn't forgiving him because he sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"Well, Nudge, I've been neglecting my sisterly duties to you--"

"Can we go to the mall then? You know like sisters! Because I really want those pink shoes! Do you think I could get a pair of heels? I know they won't be practical, but I could like, step on a Flyboy in a battle or something!" Max saw no end of the ramble in sight. It was time to take action.

"Nudge! Shut up!" Max shouted, finally losing her cool. "I'm going to talk to you about sex, and you're going to shut UP!" Max instantly regretted her choice of words, but at least Nudge went silent. This was a lot harder than it looked. _Any pointers, Jeb?_ she asked, knowing he probably wouldn't respond. He didn't, but she hoped he was listening, just so she could prove that she was a good leader.

"Now are you going to listen?" Max asked, tired already. Nudge slowly nodded.

Let the fun begin, Max thought.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Max, that is sooo gross! Why would anyone want to _do_ that?" Nudge squealed in agony. 

"It's what people do when they're in love--or they just thing the other person's sexy," Max replied exhausted. "The social restrictions have been lowered a great deal in the last twenty years or so."

"Oh," said Nudge.

"To be honest, with your power, I'd have thought you knew all about this," Max said. She knew that it was wishful thinking on her part.

"Eeew! Who would want to look that suff up?" Nudge yelled, squealing once again. Max flew out the cave's mouth with Nudge still shrieking protests behind her. She was exhausted, and knew Nudge wouldn't stop anytime soon. But why not have a little fun with the girl, Max thought with a small smile.

Max turned mid-air and faced Nudge. "You'd be surprised," she told her young charge with a laugh. She flew away at super-speed before Nudge could form an intelligent response.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Iggy asked her, attacking the moment Max's feet hit the hard ground. Max considered telling him the truth. That, while absolutely terrible, it hadn't been nearly as bad as they expected, but stopped herself. Max grinned evily at the blind boy. Iggy tentatively reached out and touched her face. 

That's a big smile," he said nervously.

"Oh, Max murmured so only he could hear. "I can't wait until Gazzy is old enough for his talk."

Iggy gulped, listening to Max's retreating foosteps. "Crap," he hissed.


End file.
